The Transformers: Infiltration 3
INFILTRATION: Having acquired both a palm computer and, in the process, a death sentence from a roving Decepticon hit squad, teenage runaway VERITY CARLO and her companions, HUNTER O'NION and JIMMY PINK, have taken refuge within Ark-19, the Autobots' command vessel. There, RATCHET discovers unsettling photographic evidence on the computer that suggests the Decepticons' plans have advanced to a critical stage… PHASE ONE CONTINUES… The Transformers: Infiltration 3 is the third issue of IDW Publishing's The Transformers: Infiltration. The issue was published on March 8, 2006. Publisher's Summary Part 3 of 6: Earth: 2006, and the fate of the planet is already sealed, its destiny decided… by the marauding mechanical beings known as DECEPTICONS. In their way stand an embattled crew of seven hardy AUTOBOT warriors, sworn to prevent the impending Armageddon at any cost, and an unlikely trio of human misfits, pulled kicking and screaming into a hitherto hidden world of pain and hurt. The can of worms is open, the genie out of bottle… and nothing will ever be the same again! Plot Aboard the Ark-19, Verity Carlo, Hunter O'Nion, and Jimmy Pink are held in isolation by the Autobots. Ratchet and Prowl argue over the medic's actions and the resulting consequences, but Ratchet points out that the Decepticon's overt displays usually only mean one thing—Megatron. This piques Ironhide's interest. In Tuscon, local police seek to find out Stoker's identity, tracking him to a trailer park where he rented a trailer under the name Finklerock. As the manager and police officer approach the trailer, Skywarp and Blitzwing arrive in jet mode and destroy the trailer. On Ark-19, Ratchet convinces the Humans to hand over the computer so they can study its contents. The information points to the Decepticons having two command bunkers—one in Oregon, and one in Nebraska, although the latter is abandoned. Meanwhile, Ironhide sends a pulsewave to Optimus Prime. In Riverside, reporters cover the damage to Jimmy Pink's garage when Blitzwing arrives in tank mode and destroys the remnants of the building. He then transforms to jet mode and leaves with Skywarp. Verity, Hunter, and Jimmy offer to scout the abandoned Decepticon base, and while Ratchet is initially reticent, eventually agrees to their proposal when Bumblebee supports the decision. The two Autobots and the Humans depart for Nebraska. In Phoenix, the bus that Verity and Stoker were on is being brought in for repair, but has ended up in the cleaning bay. As the cleaner tries to rectify the mistake, the bus is destroyed by Skywarp and Blitzwing. As they depart, Starscream identifies their next target: the Nebraska bunker. Appearances *Hunter O'Nion *Optimus Prime *Jimmy Pink *Prowl *Ratchet *Runabout *Runamuck *Lindy Simmons *Skywarp *Starscream *Stoker/Finklerock *Sunstreaker *Thundercracker *Wheeljack |creatures= |events= *Great War |locations= *Earth **United States of America ***Arizona ****Phoenix ****Tuscon ***California ****Riverside ***Chicago ***Lake Michigan ***Nebraska ****Decepticon Command Bunker ***Oregon ****Decepticon Command Bunker |organizations= *Autobot *Decepticon *K-IDW *Machination |species= *Human *Transformer **Cybertronian |vehicles= *Spacecraft **''Ark-19'' |technology= *Holomatter *Holomatter avatar *SM-40 Notebook |miscellanea= *Alien Deathray *Autobot Code of Interplanetary Conflict *Batch Proto-Initiator *Pulsewave *Siege Mode }} Notes 'Transformers references' *First appearance of: Bumblebee, Jazz, Wheeljack, Blitzwing, and Skywarp. Megatron and Optimus Prime are mentioned for the first time. *K-IDW is an obvious reference to the publisher of the Transformers comics, IDW Publishing. *Finklerock, the alias that Stoker gave to the trailer park manager, is probably a reference to two characters from the Marvel Comics The Transformers series – Donny Finkleberg and G.B. Blackrock. *'Transformer Alt-modes' **Skywarp: F-22 Raptor **Blitzwing: MiG-31 and T-72 Main Battle Tank **Bumblebee: Volkswagon Beetle Cover gallery Infiltration 3 CVR.jpg|Cover A. Art by E.J. Su Infiltration 3 CVR-B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 3 CVR-C.jpg|Cover C. Art by Andrew Wildman Infiltration 3 CVR-D.jpg|Cover D. Art by James Raiz Infiltration 3 CVR RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Foil Stamped Cover. Art by James Raiz Infiltration 3 CVR RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Guido Guidi Infiltration 3 CVR RI-C.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover C. Art by Guido Guidi External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Infiltration comics